Stalker
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Lenka, mahasiswi yang diam-diam memperhatikan si rambut teal. Tapi, daripada pengagum rahasiam dia lebih cocok dipanggil stalker. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau si idola iba-tiba menyapa si stalker? #PeaceForWINKies HBD winkiesempress


Teruntuk winkiesempress yang sedang berulang tahun XD

Vocaloid adalah milik yamaha, dan karakternya milik perusahaan yang bersangkutan. Saya hanya memiliki ide cerita.

* * *

 _ **Stalker**_

* * *

Jari-jari lentik dengan kuku berkuteks putih menekan tombol-tombolkeyboard dengan cekatan. Kotak search engine sebuah media sosial—yang berlogo "f"—menampilkan ketikan jari-jari Lenka. "Hatsune Mikuo" begitulah nama yang diketikan Lenka. Setelah menekan tombol enter muncul deretan profil dengan nama yang sama, atau hanya sekedar mirip.

Profil paling atas dipilih oleh Lenka. Dalam sekejap halaman pencarian telah berubah menjadi laman profil Mikuo.

"Astaga, dia tampan sekali dengan tudung hitamnya!" Pekik Lenka. "Aku harus menyimpan gambar ini!"

Hatsune Mikuo ber- _selfie_ dengan jaket tudung tanpa lengan. Matanya menatap tajam, bibirnya sedikit terbuka menampilkan sebagian kecil gigi putihnya. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk sehingga membuat poni _teal_ -nya menutupi sebagian matanya. Yang membuat Lenka histeris bukan karena tudung, karena lengan berotot Mikuo. Bagi Lenka, inilah yang disebut dengan _"sexy"._

"Ya Tuhan! Roti sobeknya!" Teriaknya lagi dan lagi. Jeritan Lenka semakin histeris ketika ia meng- _scroll_ profil Mikuo.

Foto Mikuo duduk dengan teman-temannya di pinggiran kolam renang, tanpa baju atasan, serta rambut dan celana sontok yang basah. Jika ini adegan _anime_ mungkin hidung Lenka sudah memuncratkan darah, tapi sayangnya tidak. Jika ingin mengalami hal yang terjadi seperti di anime untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya saat ini, Lenka sebaiknya pergi ke meja makan, mengambil tusuk gigi, lalu menusukannya ke lubang hidungnya. Darah segar pasti akan keluar. Keinginannya untuk mengalami hal-hal seperti di anime akan terpenuhi. Tapi, sepertinya daripada merasa puas, Lenka akan langsung menyesal karena ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena kelakuannya. Oh, tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Pertama, Lenka tidak memiliki meja makan di apartemennya. Kedua, Lenka juga tidak punya tusuk gigi. Ah, tapi kalau dia nekat ingin mengekspresikan kebahagiannya itu, dia masih punya pensil atau kedua jarinya. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, pasti menyakitkan ...

Lenka kembali berteriak histeris. "Apa ini?" Pekiknya.

Ditunjuknya foto Mikuo yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja dalam abu-abu serta dasi biru tua. Mikuo berdiri di depan meja kantor yang berbilik bersama dengan seorang pria paruh baya.

Mungkin pria itu manajer di tempatnya magang, pikir Lenka.

"Aku harus _save_ yang ini juga!" Pekik Lenka kemudian disusul kekehan kemenangannya.

"Lenka!" Teriak ibu-ibu pemilik apartemen dari luar sambil menggedor-gedor pintu Lenka. "Jangan berisik, ini sudah tengah malam! Apa kamu tidak melihat jam?"

Lenka menolehkan kepalanya. "O-oh, i-iya. Maafkan aku bi!" Pekik Lenka.

"Dasar anak kuliahan!" Pekik bibi pemilik apartemen kecil-kecilan tempat Lenka tinggal.

Tapi, ketimbang dibilang apartemen, mungkin lebih umum dibilang sebagai kamar kos kalau apartemen kecil itu hanya berjarak tiga ratus meter dari gerbang universitas.

Lenka mendesis sambil memutar matanya. "Dasar, tidak tahu orang histeris karena liat 'roti sobek' ya?" Gumamnya dengan nada yang menggerutu. "Ah, aku lupa. Paman pemilik kosan 'kan punya 'roti isi daging' haha."

Bunyi pintu yang terbanting sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Yah, meskipun Lenka sering mendengar bantingan pintu di rumah sebelah. Sayang sekali, kamar kos Lenka bersebelahan dengan pintu samping si bibi pemilik kos. Jadi, dengan sangat berat hati Lenka harus membayar uang sewa tepat waktu meskipun kiriman dari ibunya belum datang. Kalau telat, kamarnya tidak akan pernah sepi dari ketukan dan tagihan.

"Memangnya sudah jam berapa 'sih?" tanya Lenka. Matanya melirik ke pojok kanan bawah layar laptopnya. 02.30.

Mata Lenka membulat. "Astaga!" Pekiknya. Kedua tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya. "Aku harus menjaga suaraku ..."

Lenka menutup laptopnya, tanpa mematikannya terlebih dahulu. "Aku harus tidur, besok kuliah pagi," gumamnya sambil bergeser ke tengah _futon._ Ditariknya selimut yang ada di kakinya. "Ah, gara-gara tugas aku jadi begadang seperti ini. Semoga besok tidak muncul jerawat di mukaku."

Lenka menutup matanya. Dia tidak mematikan lampunya. Bukan karena takut, lebih tepatnya dia malas berdiri karena sudah _pw_.

.

"Ugh ... gara-gara tiga hari begadang terus kepalaku sakit ... ah," gumam Lenka sambil duduk di bangku kelas yang panjang. Dia duduk di bangku barisan tengah.

"Pagi."

"Hei, pagi."

"Pagi, Lenka," ucap seorang gadis sambil menepuk bahu Lenka. Suara itu Lenka kenal dengan baik.

Lenka menoleh pada gadis itu. Rambutnya panjang, ungu dengan ombre biru. Lenka menghela nafasnya lalu sedikit bergeser ke bangku yang lebih dalam. "Pagi, Merli."

"Lesu sekali hari ini," ucap Merli sambil duduk di sebelah Lenka. "Ah, iya! Aku ada berita yang akan membuatmu bersemangat," pekik Mew sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Lenka. Suaranya lebih melengking dari biasanya, ya teman Lenka itu kelihatannya sangat ceria.

"Apa?" tanya Lenka sambil mengeluarkan laptop dari tasnya.

"Kau tahu-"

"Mikuo, selamat pagi!"

"Pagi, Mikuo!"

Suara teman-teman sekelasnya mengalihkan perhatian Lenka. Bukan keributan yang mengalihkan perhatiannya, tapi karena mereka menyebut nama Mikuo. Lenka melepaskan laptopnya yang masih terlipat di atas meja. Matanya menatap tajam pada teman-teman—yang berdiri di barisan paling depan—yang berjalan ke belakang kelas. Tapi, Lenka tak menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

Bohong 'kan? Tapi Mikuo tidak membuat status soal pergi ke kampus hari ini ...

"Ah, itu 'dia' sudah masuk. Aku tadi mau memberitahumu soal ini," ucap Merli sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Mikuo, bukannya kamu masih magang? Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya salah seorang temannya.

"Magangku belum selesai. Aku hanya datang hari ini karena ada yang ingin aku diskusikan pada dosen. Siang nanti aku tetap bekerja," jawab Mikuo dengan tenang dan sedikit kekehan.

Lenka memegang bahu Merli, mencengkramnya lalu menarik bahu kawannya itu, membawanya dekat dengan Lenka. "Kenapa kamu tidak cepat-cepat memberitahuku? 'Kan aku jadi bisa dandan sebentar," gerutu Lenka sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang hanya ditutupi _concealer_ dan bedak. Tidak ada _lip tint, blush on, eye shadow,_ maskara, _eye liner,_ pensil alis. Jangankan maskara, kalau sedang malas ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memakai alat pelentik bulu mata. Wajahnya sangat polos. Meskipun ada bedak dan _concealer_ tetap saja _make-up_ seperti itu polos bagi Lenka.

Merli mengalihkan pandangannya sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tadi ... aku baru melihat Mikuo saat aku masuk ke gedung."

"Kenapa tidak sms?"

"Aku lupa ehehe ... aku asik ngobrol sama Mikuo, jadi ..." Merli perlahan-lahan melirik Lenka tapi bulir keringat mengalir di keningnya.

Lenka melepaskan cengkeramannya pada bahu Merli lalu membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalau tahu Mikuo akan datang aku tadi harusnya memakai make-up. Aku tidak mau mengangkat kepalaku."

"Er ... terus kenapa kamu tidak dandan?"

"Ini semua karena bibi pemilik kos yang menceramahiku dari tadi pagi. Aku jadi malas. Ah, lihatlah aku, bahkan bajuku tidak ada manis-manisnya!"

"Ehm ya ... kaus berkerah dan _skinny jeans_ hitam. Ta-tapi kamu bagus memakai baju apapun kok," ucap Merli. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Lenka sambil tertawa canggung.

"Hancur sudah penampilanku di depan Mikuo," gumam Lenka. "Mati aku mati ..."

"Lenka."

Mata Lenka membulat. Suara yang memanggilnya itu sangat familier. Tentu saja, itu suara yang bisa menggetarkan dan bisa membuat si _stalker_ histeris. Itu suara Mikuo.

"Lenka," panggil Mikuo.

Meteran semangat Lenka penuh seketika. Lesu, lunglai, pikiran negatif, semuanya hilang seketika ketika mendengar suara Mikuo memanggilnya dengan ceria. Oh, obat yang sangat mujarap, ya, itu bagi Lenka. Lenka mengangkat kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, nafasnya menjadi cepat dan matanya melotot. Ia tidak sadar si idola datang menghampirinya saat dia sedang mengutuk nasib sialnya. Tiba-tiba foto Mikuo terlintas dalam benaknya.

"I-iya, roti sobek?!"

Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya. "Roti sobek?" Mikuo mengangkat satu alisnya.

"A-ah, ada apa Mikuo?" Lenka tertawa canggung. Lenka segera melengkungkan senyuman. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manja pada Mikuo.

"Ehm ..." Mikuo mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia menatap Lenka dengan serius, matanya tak lepas dari wajah Lenka.

"Mikuo, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku jadi malu," ucap Lenka sambil terkekeh. Kalaupun ada yang membuat Mikuo menatapnya seperti itu, pasti karena penampilan polosnya hari ini. Ya ... Mikuo terbiasa melihat Lenka tampil modis dengan riasan mata yang membuat matanya tampak jauh lebih besar. Sudah kuduga reaksinya akan seperti itu ...

"Kamu tidak memakai riasan wajah seperti biasanya ..."

"Ahahaha." Lenka tertawa, ya menutupi rasa malunya. "Hari ini aku ingin terlihat lebih nartural dari biasanya."

"Hmm ..."

 _Sial ... jangan menatapku seperti itu terus ..._

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah polosmu," ucap Mikuo sambil melemaskan alisnya yang mengernyit. "Kamu terlihat ..."

Ah! Kalau di drama-drama setiap ada adegan pemain perempuan tidak memakai _make-up,_ biasanya si laki-laki akan memuji kecantikan alami si perempuan. Semoga saja Mikuo juga begitu.

"Kamu ..."

 _Katakanlah, Mikuo. Katakanlah kalau aku lebih cantik tanpa_ make-up.

Lenka semakin melengkungkan senyumannya ketika Mikuo kembali membula mulutnya.

"Terlihat ..." Matanya menatap dalam-dalam pada mata Lenka. Rona merah di pipinya muncul dengan samar-samar.

 _Katakanlah, Mikuo. Kalau kamu mengatakannya, aku berjanji. Aku berjanji tidak akan_ stalk _profilmu lagi!_

"Kamu benar-benar terlihat polos, _plain,_ aneh." Mikuo mengatakan itu tanpa ekspresi.

 _Akh!_

Satu alis Lenka berkedut. Aku harusnya tahu kalau dia akan berkata seperti itu.

Dengan kata-kata Mikuo, Lenka disadarkan dengan kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit bahwa kehidupan tidak seindah drama, apalagi soal ini.

"Lenka, bolehkah aku meminjam laptopmu?" tanya Mikuo.

"Hmm, apa?"

"Pinjam laptop. Boleh ya?" tanya Mikuo. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman tipis dan matanya sedikit menyipit. Mikuo menggaruk keningnya. "Aku meninggalkan laptopku sebagai jaminan di kantor kalau aku benar-benar akan kembali setelah makan siang."

Wajahnya yang manis tapi juga tampan itu kembali membuat jiwa dan pikiran Lenka pergi ke dunia khayal. "O-oh, tentu saja boleh." Entah wajah Mikuo yang tampan itu memendekkan daya pikir Lenka, atau Mikuo memang memiliki trik licik untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan wajahnya. Yang jelas, tanpa pikir panjang dan mengingat apa isi laptopnya, dia memberikan lauptopnya ke tangan Mikuo. Mikuo berlalu dan duduk di bangku belakang Lenka dan Merli.

Merli menepuk bahu Lenka lalu mendekat padanya. "Hm ... Lenka, laptopmu itu tidak kamu kunci dengan _password_ 'kan?" bisik Merli.

Lenka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu ... apa kamu sudah menghapus _history_ setelah kamu _stalk_ si Mikuo?"

Mata Lenka membulat. Semua kejadian tadi malam bermain dengan cepat dalam benaknya. Dia ingat kalau ia hanya menutup laptopnya, lalu pergi tidur. Dia belum menutup _browser_ dan _folder_ rahasia dimana dia menyimpan semua unduhan foto Mikuo. Dan juga _file_ yang berisi jurnal keseharian Mikuo. Ketimbang jurnal, Lenka lebih senang menyebutnya sebagai buku harian Mikuo.

"Aku lupa!" pekik Lenka.

"Dasar bodoh!"

"Mikuo!" pekik Lenka.

Lenka dan Merli menoleh ke belakangnya, sambil berharap kemungkinan terburuk tidak terjadi. Tapi, kelihatannya sudah terlambat. Mata Mikuo terbuka lebar. Mulutya menganga.

 _Dia sudah melihatnya ..._

"Lenka ...," ucap Mikuo dengan suaranya yang lemas. Mikuo menatap Lenka.

 _Mati aku. Dia pasti membenciku. Dia pasti membenciku. Dia pasti membenci-_

"Aku baru tahu ada orang yang nge-stalk aku sampai seperti ini!" pekik Mikuo dengan girang. Mikuo tersenyum. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan riang dan bahagia hingga matanya menutup.

 _Dia tertawa? Tertawa? Kenapa tertawa? Aneh._

"E-eh ... kamu senang kalau aku nge-stalk kamu? Kok reaksinya ketawa gitu?" tanya Lenka. Keringat mengalir di kening Lenka. Harusnya, dia takut pada Lenka. Tapi, Mikuo malah senang, kelewat senang.

"Tentu saja," jawab Mikuo.

"I-itu artinya jangan-jangan kamu su-"

"Serius, Mikuo?" Merli tiba-tiba menyela dengan menyentak Mikuo sambil menutup laptop Lenka. "Kamu harusnya takut loh ada orang aneh yang ngebuntutin kamu dan tahu semua tentang kamu."

"Kenapa aku harus takut? aku justru senang," jawab Mikuo lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan-jangan kamu su-" pekik Merli.

 _Dia suka aku?!_

"Aku suka ada yang stalk aku," ucap Mikuo, memutus kalimat Merli. "Itu 'kan artinya ada yang memahami ketampananku," lanjut Mikuo sambil terkekeh dan menyeka poni dari keningnya. Dia mendengus. "Aku harap aku punya banyak _stalker level_ tinggi seperti Lenka."

Lenka dan Merli saling menatap satu sama lain. Lenka mengangkat satu alisnya. "Ada yang aneh ...," bisik Lenka.

"Bukan ada, tapi memang aneh," bisik Merli.

"Lenka!" pekik Mikuo.

"E-eh, iya?!"

"Kamu harus melatih lebih banyak orang untuk menjadi _stalker_ -ku." Mikuo mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Malangnya aku ganteng-ganteng gini tidak memiliki _fans club_ dan hanya punya satu _stalker."_ Mikuo mendengus lalu menatap Lenka kemudian menyeringai. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Lenka."

Topeng Mikuo benar-benar terbuka. Orang yang _sexy_ dan berkeperibadian layak pangeran ternyata hanya topeng Mikuo.

Lenka menganggukkan kepala. "Ba-baiklah, Mikuo. Meskipun itu kedengaran aneh, akan kulakukan untukmu!"

Merli menghela nafasnya. "Entah kenapa ... muncul pasangan aneh yang baru," gumam Merli. "Tapi ... apa artinya jadi _stalker_ kalau kamu mengetahui keberadaan mereka, Mikuo?"

Sepertinya, Lenka tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi dari Mikuo. Dengan begitu, mungkin hubungannya dengan Mikuo bisa berjalan lebih dari sekedar teman sekelas. Lenka pikir setelah bertahun-tahun menguntit Mikuo ia sudah mengetahui semuanya tentang Mikuo. Ternyata ada topeng yang tidak terlihat. Satu fakta yang tersembunyi dan tidak terduga. Fakta bahwa sebenarnya, diam-diam Mikuo adalah laki-laki yang narsis ...

* * *

 _Fin_

* * *

thanks for reading

hope you all like it. Mind to review and fav? ;)

HBD arn / winkiesempress XD

ahaa...Arn, aku awalnya mau bikin fluff tapi ga dapet ide hiks :''' dan akhirnya dapet ide seperti ini. Semoga terhibur ya, harus terhibur '=' *maksa *ditendang

sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada winkiesempress ;) happy birthday~


End file.
